


Heavenly

by blywriting



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Sunset sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blywriting/pseuds/blywriting
Summary: Dani and Jamie park up to watch the sunset. A lot of pent-up emotion leads to outdoor car sex...
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Kudos: 108





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I may make this the first chapter of many rather than individual works.
> 
> I really appreciate the comments you guys leave, keep them coming! I also LOVE receiving prompts from you, so please feel free to leave any ideas in the comments for what you want to read next :)
> 
> The title came from the song 'Heavenly' by Cigarettes After Sex, which I found myself playing a lot whilst writing this.

The sun was beginning its descent upon the horizon, a huge disc of orange and yellow that amalgamated with the cool blue of the sky, producing a vast contrast of different hues. The fiery orange stretched far and wide, depicting a scene brushed upon an artist’s canvas, as if those rays were destined to create a great work of art. 

Soft city lights were beginning to glow across the majestic skyline, the windows of towering skyscrapers alight with the reflection of the burning eventide. Tiny vehicles rushed along tangled lines of streets, forming twisted threads of light as people rushed home to celebrate the dawn of the weekend at last. 

The city spread below Dani and Jamie, suddenly seeming so wide and endless, yet providing a sense of solitude as they seemingly disconnected from the rest of the world, basking in one another’s company. There was something incredibly satisfying about seeing the day out in fresh air, under God’s heaven, feeling like they were rulers of the world and utterly insignificant in the same moment.

The surrounding area was desolate, filled with cacti, shrubland and the semi-frequent jackrabbit, reminding them of the surrounding animals whose kingdom they have called home for the night.

For a while, they both sat in silence, legs sprawled across one another’s constituting a messy tangle in the open cargo bed at the back of their pickup truck. Blankets furnished the flooring of the truck’s bed they lay upon, preventing scattered mounds of soil that had been littered from split bags during their work duties clinging to their clothes. Spare pillows that had been dug out from the junk cupboard in their flat supported their backs. Dani’s head rested upon Jamie’s shoulder; their fingers were laced together upon her leg whilst Jamie’s cheek pressed against the crown of Dani’s head.

Dani savoured the unequivocal tranquillity that was enveloping her with comforting arms, shrouding them both in an embrace that she never wanted to relinquish. For the first time in a long time, she felt at peace, separate from the tensions and anxieties that had been increasingly burdening her recently. It was almost bittersweet, but Dani yearned with her all that she would live to experience a further innumerable number of sunsets by Jamie’s side.

“I like this,” Jamie spoke, her voice gentle, almost like she was scared to disturb the quietude, “how it feels like it’s just you and me against the world.”

The setting sun was casting a warmth across Dani’s bare legs and arms, the slight breeze brushing stray strands of hair across her face as she pressed herself closer against Jamie’s side.

Jamie’s hair was pinned back and secured in place by a blue bandana, complementing the Aegean blue collared shirt she was clad in, tucked into grey cargo trousers that were cuffed just above her high-top converse. The sleeves of her shirt had been pushed up just below her elbows, revealing the toned structure of her forearms that somehow always seemed to make Dani feel slightly debilitated at the sight alone of the finely honed muscles. 

“Isn’t it crazy, how the beauty of nature can make you appreciate so much when you take a step back and look at it?” Dani asked, almost rhetorically. Jamie laughed quietly, a short huff of air out her nose that was barely perceptible. 

“Why do you think I love plants so fucking much?”

Disregarding her comment, Dani continued to observe the prepossessing landscape, feeling her heart was about to burst with the prodigious amount of emotion that was sweeping throughout her body in that moment. 

Overwhelmed by her endearment, she closed her eyes, nestling her head further into Jamie’s shoulder and earning a chaste kiss against the top of her hair in response. 

With Jamie by her side, Dani always felt a complete sense of security, her offered protection quelling the lurking beast that sometimes raged deep within her. Right now, Dani felt as though the beast’s re-emergence was implausible, yet deep down, she grievously knew it was her predestined end. 

“Sometimes, I wonder a lot, about us, and how I got so lucky, y’know?” 

Jamie lifted her head to look down at Dani, disconcerted by her unexpected declaration that could not possibly have been anticipated.

“Dani, where the hell has that come from?” Jamie asked quizzically, dubious about the direction in which her statement was headed.

The blonde gestured to the picturesque landscape at their feet, cirrus clouds now reflecting vibrant tones of blood orange laced with hues of magenta which coloured the wispy outlines.

“Like this right now. I feel overwhelmed and small, but in a good way. It’s comforting to know there’s something out there bigger than I am. Something large and enduring that has lasted through the ages. Through harsh weather, storms and droughts, the ocean keeps on rolling and the mountains keep on standing tall,” she paused before continuing, averting her eyes to Jamie’s face, to discover she was studying her with complete attentiveness, “when I think of our love and how I feel about you, I feel the same way. My love for you doesn’t make me feel small though, it makes me feel powerful and accomplished. I look at you and I know that I will love you forever, through storms and droughts, through all the changes that will undoubtedly come our way. I will love you forever, Jamie.”

Tears welled in the corners of Jamie’s eyes, threatening to spill down her flushed cheeks as the edges of her lips upturned into an affectionate smile. She placed a gentle hand to Dani’s cheek, letting out a deep exhalation as she closed her eyes and leant her forehead against her lover’s. Sheer devotion was surging throughout Jamie’s body in a volume she had never experienced before, convinced her heart was about to burst with the immeasurable affection she held for Dani.

“God, if I’ve ever made a good decision in this life, it was loving you Miss Dani Clayton,” Jamie breathed, rubbing her thumb in benign circles upon the soft skin of Dani’s cheek.

Dani felt the rush of helplessness, the surging tide of warmth so often wreaked upon her in Jamie’s presence that left her limp. Before she could anchor herself, Jamie’s mouth was claiming hers, familiar soft lips pressing against her own as Jamie kissed her.

It was soft and gentle to begin, tender hands holding one another’s face as their lips moved together in union, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made Dani cling to Jamie as the only solid entity in a dizzy swaying world. 

Her insistent mouth was parting Jamie’s trembling lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves and evoking emotions she didn’t even know she was capable of feeling as Jamie’s tongue danced past Dani’s teeth. The intense sentiment of adoration she held for Jamie in this moment was more than sufficient enough to bring about Dani’s combustion, convinced she might actually fulminate in Jamie’s hands. 

If heaven was a place on earth, it would undoubtedly be this, of that Dani was confident. Victim to Jamie’s heady kisses under the burning heavens, surrounded by nothing but the vegetation and hazy urban sprawl, Dani couldn’t remember a moment in time where she had felt contentment on such an extreme scale. 

“I love you. I love you so much. With every single part of my being,” Dani interspersed kisses between each declaration, the affirmations causing Jamie to grin against her lips before kissing her with a further impassioned strength.

Dani wound her fingers in the back of Jamie’s hair, holding her securely against her face as their mouths moved quicker to accommodate the deepening kiss that was beginning to grow increasingly desperate. 

It was seemingly conventional that the exchange of such ardent embraces resulted in a kindling fire somewhere in the deepest pits of Jamie’s stomach, unable to suppress the hunger that always accompanied it, which could only be resolved by having Dani’s subordinate body in her hands.

The slight brush of Jamie’s fingertips against the bare skin of Dani’s thigh made the blonde flinch at the unexpected touch, sending a thrill of arousal throughout her body just from the simplest form of contact. Jamie didn’t fail to notice her reaction, the driving force behind the advancement of her hand that began to creep up Dani’s thigh to the hem of her dress.

It was almost as if Dani were a matchstick and Jamie had just struck her, causing Dani to erupt into an untamed flame, burning furiously whereby Jamie was the oxygen she demanded to prevent herself fizzling out. What had started as innocent, chaste kisses had spiralled into ravenous, fiery osculation’s that neither could get enough of.

A delicate sound escaped Dani as Jamie’s fingers proceeded past the edging of her dress, fingertips that were as light as a feather dragging up her thigh, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace that only antagonised Dani.

“Let me show you just how much I love you,” Jamie’s words were an exhalation, the insinuation earning a gasp from Dani that bordered a whimper, “you deserve to be shown how amazing you are.”

“Jamie-”

“Shhh,” Jamie silenced any protests that Dani was about to voice, slightly digging her fingers into the soft skin of her thigh, knowing exactly how to drag moans from those awaiting lips in replacement of evaded words. 

She shifted onto her side to grant herself better access to Dani, discovering pride within herself at the expression of utmost frustration that was creasing Dani’s face as she pined for Jamie’s touch, her hips beginning to undulate very slowly as she searched for friction arduously. 

Dani’s breath caught in her chest as Jamie’s fingertips brushed against her centre through the sodden fabric of her underwear, a layer that Dani had never needed removing quite so eminently, fearing she may come undone at Jamie’s skilful foreplay alone. She was too wound up to endure prolonged fondling, her love and affection bubbling fiercely deep within her, threatening to erupt and cover Jamie entirely if she didn’t touch her properly soon.

The slow, circular motions that Jamie’s fingers were tracing between Dani’s legs was producing sounds of ecstasy from the blonde; deep, long moans fell from her parted lips, impelling Jamie to navigate her fingers in a quicker motion and correlating with Dani’s noises increasing by an octave or two.

“You look so pretty when you moan for me,” Jamie breathed, feeling the familiar ache between her own legs intensify as Dani’s chest heaved with another salacious moan, music to Jamie’s ears.

Dani’s eyelids fluttered open at the subtle implication, looking directly into Jamie’s eyes as she opened her mouth and emitted the obscenest moan she was capable of whilst exaggeratedly arching her back, the hint of a knowing smirk playing on the corners of her lips. It disappeared before Jamie could be sure of it.

“Christ Dani, you are so fucking sexy,” Jamie groaned, lacking hesitation as she pulled Dani’s underwear aside, her self-control disappearing as she definitively crumbled.

This time, Dani’s keening noises were genuine, throwing her head back as Jamie’s fingers finally landed on her swollen clit, finding immense catharsis in the long-anticipated skin on skin contact.

Arousal pooled at Dani’s entrance in an excessive amount, coating Jamie’s fingers as they delved down to explore her opening that was so warm and welcoming. Jamie teased her, pushing just the tip of her middle finger inside of Dani and enticing her with promises of fullness.

“Let me give you things. All you have to do is ask, and I’ll give you anything you want,” Jamie murmured, her fingers returning to rub circles upon Dani’s clit, transferring her wet ecstasy up to her enlarged bundle of nerves. 

Dani could only whimper at Jamie’s words, the waves of pleasure that were pulsating from between her legs making it increasingly difficult to string a coherent sentence together in response. One of Dani’s hands was gripping the side of the truck bed, the other twined in the back of Jamie’s dark curls, holding her face close.

“Let me make you feel good, Dani,” Jamie’s words were almost a whisper, exhaling each one against the side of her face and making her tilt her head at the sensation of her hot breath tickling her neck and ear.

“I want you, please-” Dani asserted with a slight breathlessness.

“Tell me, what do you want?”

Jamie let out a surprised noise, a combination of a gasp and a moan, as Dani grabbed a fistful of Jamie’s collar, pulling her down so she was almost on top of her.

Dani managed to exhale the words “fuck me, please,” before Jamie was filling her up, burying two fingers deep inside of Dani with ease, owing to the copious amounts of lubrication she had produced in anticipation.

A stream of moans and profanities fell from Dani’s open mouth as she thrust her hips into Jamie’s palm, revelling in the long-awaited fullness of Jamie that never failed to send rippling waves of pleasure throughout her body, spasming and writhing under Jamie’s weight.

It seemed almost unfair how skilled Jamie was in the lovemaking department due to her plentiful amounts of experience, with her nimble fingers and adept hands, something Dani didn’t like to dwell upon too much for fear of crippling jealousy at the thought of Jamie between another woman’s thighs.

Before Jamie, Dani had never quite understood the seemingly general consensus on sex, always falling silent when the topic was brought up amongst her group of friends, a pang of guilt making her question why she didn’t share the same views. But Jamie had completely reformed her mindset, showing Dani just how much she should have enjoyed sex all this time, making her feel satisfaction at the stretching pain of an intense fullness rather than a sense of anguish and distress.

Dani was convinced she could happily spend every minute of every day underneath Jamie, fucking one another until they physically couldn’t go any longer, collapsing into one another’s loving arms before they were back at it, bringing one another to their climax all over again.

“Fuck, right there, don’t stop,” Dani sighed, pistoning herself down onto Jamie’s fingers that were hitting her deepest walls with every successive thrust. 

An intensity was beginning to build in Dani’s core, making her knees tremble as she opened her legs wider for Jamie’s admittance, her chest heaving with every collision of Jamie’s fingers against her walls. The familiar tell-tale signs that Dani was nearing an orgasm was propelling Jamie to add a vigorousness to her wrist movements, her palm rubbing against her clit as she rhythmically buried her fingers to the hilt, the combination driving Dani to the brink of insanity as she writhed beneath her. 

Jamie worked relentlessly, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead from her laborious exertion but she was determined not to cease her efforts whilst Dani was this close. She splayed a hand against Dani’s sternum, her face hovering above the subordinate woman as she curled her fingers inside of her, hitting the spot that never failed to make Dani come undone in her hands.

“I’m gonna come, Jamie- - I’m about to-” 

Watching Dani reaching her climax was possibly the most erotic thing Jamie had ever witnessed, bringing her close to her own orgasm just at the sight alone. Dani’s eyes remained locked upon Jamie the entire time, wide-eyed and dilated, her brows knitting together as she came over Jamie’s fingers that continued to work tirelessly until the very end, crying her name out over and over again into the desolate night. 

Only when Dani’s hand closed around Jamie’s, which was still situated between her legs, pulling it away as pleasure transformed into an unbearable sensitivity did Jamie cease, withdrawing her hand as Dani deeply lamented the withdrawal. 

Sticky with Dani’s arousal, Jamie put her fingers in her mouth before sucking them clean, enjoying the look of disbelief that crossed Dani’s face at such an indecent gesture. 

“Let me fuck you,” Dani said, almost beseechingly, grabbing Jamie by the shoulders and attempting to pull her down, but Jamie resisted.

“I don’t know, Poppins. I think you can take another round, what do you say?” Jamie advocated, a mischievous glint twinkling in her eyes, raising her eyebrows in question.

Dani sighed, shaking her head disbelievingly at Jamie who evidently seemed to think she wasn’t spent enough yet; but she couldn’t hide the smile that was pulling the corner of her lips up slightly as Jamie grinned at her, knowing Dani would need no further persuasion to give in to her requests.

“Turn over for me,” Jamie instructed, sitting back on her heels and giving Dani space to readjust.

Already conscious that this was going to finish her off completely, Dani shifted into the desired position she knew Jamie was referring to, settling on her hands and knees facing the far-stretching landscape that had priorly been observed with such innocence and admiration. 

If ever there was a place to engage in the best sex, this was surely it, Dani thought, observing the civil twilight now that the sun had disappeared below the horizon. Golden tones still coloured the sky, interspersed with splashes of cool pink as the hues gradually became cooler and smoother as the amount of light was beginning to slowly decrease.

Jamie knelt behind Dani, hitching her dress up her back and pulling her underwear down to her knees. Her breath caught in her throat at the breath-taking vision of Dani on all fours with her dress hauled halfway up her back, faced with her naked buttocks and still saturated centre. 

Placing a hand on Dani’s shoulder for stability, Jamie wasted no time in slipping two fingers back inside of her, letting out a sigh as she watched Dani arch her back at the fullness, pushing her hips back into Jamie’s hand.

“I’m not going to last long like this, Jay,” Dani warned, dropping her head to the floor as the effort required to hold it aloft dissipated underneath Jamie’s touch. 

It didn’t take long before Dani was uttering Jamie’s name repeatedly again, lowering herself onto her elbows as all of her strength was depleted, owing to the immense fulfilment that Jamie was gifting her. 

Jamie could feel her walls tensing around her fingers, hitting Dani from a differing angle to usual as she pounded into her from behind, one that allowed Jamie even deeper access and made Dani tremble at the unbelievable intensity. 

This position was definitely going to make Dani’s knees throb with pain in the morning, but right now, she didn’t care for anything other than the cadenced rhythm of Jamie’s thrusts that was rapidly pushing her towards her second orgasm. 

“Good girl, keep going for me,” Jamie hissed, twisting her spare hand in the back of Dani’s hair and jerking her head back, earning a whimper of pain that also passed as pleasure from the blonde as she was forced to look at the skyline before her.

It was a good job the only live species surrounding them was wild animals, Dani’s cries of pleasure echoing for what could’ve been miles in the endless expanse that lay behind them, hitting octaves Jamie had never heard her reach before.

“I’m gonna come, fuck, Jamie-”

Jamie leant over Dani’s back, resting her head upon her shoulder so their faces were next to one another, her fingers still driving into her at a pace she knew she would feel in her wrist for the next few days.

“Come for me,” as Jamie exhaled her words, Dani came for the second time that night, her head falling back onto Jamie’s shoulder that was situated just behind her head as her screams pierced the air, sending shivers down Jamie’s spine at the erotica it possessed.

It was pure bliss, observing the beauty of twilight that overlay the twinkling panorama of the sleepless city before them whilst Dani rode her fingers like something only witnessed in explicit pornographic footage, coming undone all over again in the cargo bed of their pickup truck, underneath the golden heavens. 

They had had sex in plenty of places, both private and public, but this was time was different. Whether it was the combination of the exultation the beauty of nature provided them with, along with the pleasure they bestowed upon one another, Jamie vowed to bring Dani out here more often to watch the sunset.

Collapsing into a sweat-ridden heap upon the blankets, Jamie enveloped Dani in her arms, stroking her hair gently as Dani returned back to earth after two unworldly orgasm’s. Both their breathings were ragged, their hearts still banging against their chests even minutes after the physical activity had ceased. 

“You okay, Poppins?” Jamie asked, preceding a light kiss against Dani’s forehead.

Dani could only nod, nuzzling her head further into Jamie’s neck. There was nothing she found more comforting than being entrapped in Jamie’s embrace after their sex, her welcoming arms offering a security that couldn’t be found anywhere else in the world.

And she felt the world could’ve ended there and then in that moment, and she would’ve passed peacefully, in the arms of her favourite person, feeling an elation she had never experienced before. All thanks to Jamie.

The night came as a reward of sorts, a restfulness above that calmed the souls of both women. They spent a few moments gazing up at the stars, lay on their backs with their heads inclined together, pointing out constellations and trying to make shapes in the twinkling lights that littered the infinite space.

It was only when the sky turned into a complete black tranquillity, cloaking the city and making it difficult to distinguish their surroundings, that they decided it was time to start heading back to their little flat. 

The roads home were deserted, other than the occasional taxi or late night worker, prolonging the feeling of seclusion that had shrouded them since they’d first parked up, a feeling that they both loved so much. 

Dani’s hand didn’t leave Jamie’s once throughout the journey home, their fingers entwined together tightly in a promise of inseparability. They were hands that spoke of the kind of precision that only the love and focus of many years may bring.


End file.
